powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 1: Seek the Warriors
is the first episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis An experiment to make heroes with the power of Birdonic Waves goes wrong with the arrival of the Dimensional War Party Vyram, forcing Ryu Tendoh (the only successful subject) to track down the four who were accidentally struck to become the Jetman alongside him! Plot A wave of energy called "Birdnic" is discovered and scientists develop a way to harness the energy and bond it to humans. Commander Aya Odagiri (Chokan for short) has to recruit five people for the project. She comes upon Ryu Tendoh and his lover Rie Aoi working for the ground forces, rescuing civilians from a malfuntioning laser-robot. She invites them to join Project J, and Rie accepts upon her reassurance that their personal relationship is not a problem. Ryu is the first endowed with the Jetman link. It is an excrutiating experience. Just as they finish with him, the Dimensional War Vyram arrive. Their leader, Radiguet, broadcasts his image in the sky, through mirrors and other surfaces announcing the Vyram as Earth's new masters. With the space-station under attack, Aya and Rie drag the recovering Ryu towards the launch bay. However, a hole is torn in the wall and Rie is lost, her fingers slipping out of Ryu's weakened hold. Aya knocks him out and escapes the space station dragging him with her. The damaged machine sends out the other four beams randomly. A young woman dressed in a kimono, standing on the balcony of her family's mansion, a farmer out working his small vegetable patch with a hoe, a girl walking home from high-school, and a young man out on his motorcycle are hit. A strange, gigantic insect-monster is prowling around ingesting people, leaving only their empty clothes behind. Each time its thorax grows. Later it seperates from the thorax, and the Vyram draw forth their bio-changers, created with the life energy of humans. These things transform everyday objects into creatures. Aya has to break harsh reality to a semi-hysterical Ryu that Rie is dead. "Pull yourself together, man!" The Jetman monitors are registering the other four people and Aya takes Ryu with her to claim them. First they find the young lady in the mansion. Kaori Rokumeikan is a sweet woman, and very patriotic. Despite Ryu's odd behavior she is enthusiastic about being a Jetman and defending Earth from evil. She accepts the bracelets that will let her communicate and change into costume. But she is the only easy one. When the three of them find the farmer Raita Ooishi, he reacts with irritation. This is too fantastical for him, a down-to-Earth kind of guy, to believe. He refuses to go with them. Kaori offers to stay and talk to him while Aya and Ryu find the remaining two. Raita, whose farming life does not attract women of her caliber, enjoys giving her a tour of his greenhouses and sharing healthy fresh cucumbers with her. Just then the farm comes under attack as the Vyram drop their faceless minions onto a furious Raita's vegetable garden. Ryu comes to help Raita and Kaori, giving Raita his bracelet and the two change for the first time. The aliens are amused by this trio of amateur fighters and wait to see what develops. The Vyram are Radiguet, Maria, Grey, Tran and the faceless minions. Cast *Kotaro Tanaka as Ryu Tendoh (Red Hawk) *Rika Kishida as Kaori Rokumeikan (White Swan) *Tomihisa Naruse as Raita Ooishi (Yellow Owl) *Mikiko Miki as Commander Aya Odagiri *Yuzo Hayakawa as Jiya *Daisuke Tachi as Back Dimensional Count Radiguet *Miku Kuga as Tran *Hideaki Kusaka as Grey *Maho Maruyama as Rie Aoi/Maria Trivia *Although they do not truly become Jetman in this episode, Ako Hayasaka and Gai Yuki both appear in this episode and are hit by the Birdonic Waves. They will be recruited for the team next episode. Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes